The New Era
by bobbo72
Summary: A story of the struggles of love between Ryan Atwood and Summer Roberts.
1. Default Chapter

**Here is my next Story, about the struggles of love between two teens of Newport Beach.**

**Disclaimer: I own nada**

THE NEW ERA

Ryan had just witnessed the event that he could honestly say had changed his life. Marissa, in front of his eyes, was making out with this Mexican guy. He looked like he was at least 28! What the hell was she doing with him! He could distinctly remember Marissa telling Ryan that she didn't date anybody. So who is this guy?

Everything was on the up and up for the couple. They were going to get back together, and everything would be fine. But something always had to ruin it. Then Ryan remembered the talk he had with Summer earlier today………..

Ryan had knocked on her door. He needed to talk to Summer in representation of Seth, and maybe a little about what everybody had been going through when he had left. He knew she took it hard, but the question was, how hard she had taken it.

The door opened up, and Summer appeared before his eyes. They started small talk about her step mom, but nothing really materialized with the conversation. Ryan couldn't help but notice how cute she looked in her pigtails, and tight yellow shirt. But this was just harmless looking at a friend.

"Can I come in?" Ryan finally asked when he noticed a silence come over the room.

"Sure." She answered, but she needed to know something first, "Did Cohen send you?"

"No, he has no idea I'm here." And that was the honest truth. Ryan knew Seth wouldn't want Ryan to go to see Summer, because that would make him look weak. But what Seth doesn't know, won't hurt him. That was the rationale he used.

"So, just in the neighborhood?"

"I owe you an apology, it's my fault Seth took off last Summer." Ryan said getting down to the real business at hand.

But Summer would have none of that. Ryan wasn't the one to be blamed for Seth being an idiot, "Look Ryan, stop it is so not…" She started, but was interrupted again by Ryan..

"No if I hadn't left, then you guys would still be together." But even Ryan knew that statement was bullshit.

And so did she, "That is not true! He would have found some Coheny way to break us up. He can't help it, he's Cohen." They both could agree on that one.

"Come sit." Summer said, breaking the silence that once again came over the two. Ryan reluctantly sat on the pink cushion Summer through on the floor next to him. He sat down, as she assumed the position of the classic mediator.

Now time for the bullshit. Ryan started rambling on about Zach, and Seth, and how much he cares for her, which in some way Ryan could tell that he did, but he just couldn't understand how he could leave a beautiful and wonderful girl like Summer. He would never do that to her if he didn't have to, and the same was for Marissa. But this summer, he had to leave.

But Ryan finally said those words that he had been practicing the entire car ride over there, "go back to the way we were."

He wanted Summer to say "sure!" and everything would be fine. But he knew she wouldn't, "How?, you guys just left, for three months. You moved on, I moved on, Marissa moved on."

Those words, "Marissa moved on." Had she? That was not the impression he had gotten earlier that day. She told him she didn't have a boyfriend. What had Summer meant? Ryan began to sweat a little, getting a little frantic. He needed clarification.

"What?"

Summer realized she had misspoken. She needed to clean up this mess quickly, or Marissa would never talk to her again.

"I mean the way we were wasn't always so great. You guys had to deal with Marissa's mom, Luke, Oliver, Theresa, and Cohen and I should have never hooked up. Now just trust me on this, things are the way they are for a reason."

It looked like what Summer had said, had worked, for the moment at least. She knew that Ryan would be thinking about those words.

And Ryan was thinking about them. He wanted to believe Summer, but he just wasn't sure.

"You should go have a talk with Marissa."

That is what he needed to do, and when he got there, he would ask her. Ryan got up from his position, and walked to the door. He turned around, and stared into Summer's eyes.

"Thanks." He said, as he moved into her, hugging her tightly. They both held on a little bit longer than they should have, but at least they released. Ryan walked outside to the Range Rover, and drove to Marissa's.

Ryan walked outside and unlocked the range rover. HE got in the car, put it in reverse, backed out of the driveway, and began on his journey to Marissa's house. He had wanted to see her all day. Though he wasn't sure if he wanted to go on the ferris wheel at the fair tomorrow, similar to last year, he was sure that he wanted to be anywhere that she was.

Ryan was driving down Newport Avenue when a flower shop caught his eye. He decided to make a detour before heading over to the Nichol residence. Ryan drove to the flower shop, parked his car and walked in. Once inside, he saw what he was looking for. 12 beautiful long stemmed roses. He paid for them with his credit card the Cohen's had given for him, and got back in his car, continuing his drive down to see Marissa

He was five minutes out and decided to turn on the radio to his favorite classic rock station. He knew tonight was the all Journey night, so he was especially excited. But he found out from the Disc Jockey, that they lost their Journey CD collection, and would not be able to play any more Journey CD's. Ryan knew then that tonight would not be a good night. He could just feel it.

MEANWHILE AT NICHOL RESIDENCE

Marissa sat in her room. She knew Ryan would be coming within the next hour or two, but she didn't know exactly when. She was going to get ready in two hours no matter what. He would have to wait if he came any earlier. 

Marissa sat on her bed thinking about the past summer and the past couple of days. She was so messed up this summer. She would get drunk every night, and then she found herself in the arms of DJ. She always thought that there relationship would always be just purely physical. But Marissa never expected to get emotionally attached as she had indeed become. She felt so dirty when Diego's judging eyes centered on her while she made out with Ryan at her house the other day. She didn't feel dirty because it was Ryan, but because she was leading both of them on, and had lied to Ryan.

Marissa really wanted Ryan, but whenever she thought of getting involved with him again, her thought would always focus on him leaving her. That is where DJ came in. He was there for her. When times were worst, he was there. When she was drunk, and needed somebody to pick her up from whatever party she was at, she could call DJ, and he would come running out to get her. God, she was so confused.

And confused she was when she walked outside to ask DJ a question that night. But he wasn't speaking to her. He instead told her she was just like the rest of them. Marissa broke down and DJ comforted her. That is when she did something she had been accustomed to do all Summer long when he comforted her, she kissed him. But this kiss would ruin everything she ever wanted. 

This time, two headlights shined on her as she kissed him.

IN CAR

Ryan stared at the site ahead of him. Marissa was making out with someone else. Those lips were not his. Her hands were not on his shoulders. She was crying to someone else. She was already taken. Ryan's right hand which were holding the roses, let go, allowing them to fall to the floor of the range rover. How could she do this to him? She said she had not been seeing somebody at all during the Summer, and there she was kissing some other guy. Now unless Marissa had met this guy all of the sudden and became a slut, though he new that Marissa would never do that, she did indeed lie to him. He pulled out of her driveway and drove away.

He needed somebody to talk to, somebody to vent all his frustrations on, and somebody that would listen to him. But most of all he needed some answers to those many questions that he had.

Who was this guy?

That guy, he looked Mexican. He actually looked like the yard guy that Ryan had seen working on the house earlier in the day. He remembered distinctly a shirtless Mexican yard guy. And that was him.

There was one person that he knew could help him with all these problems that he was having, one person that for sure would have been told of Marissa's relationship. That of course would be Summer.

Ryan turned the car around and headed back to Summer's house. When he pulled into her driveway, he could see Summer peering through the window.

SUMMER"S ROOM

What is he doing here? OH MY GOD! Ryan must have found out!

That was what was running through Summer's head at the moment. She ran downstairs and as she opened the door, Ryan was raising his hand to knock.

And at the same time they said, "We need to talk."

**Read and Review**


	2. Solving Problems, Creating New Ones

**Here is my next Story, about the struggles of love between two teens of Newport Beach.**

**Disclaimer: I own nada**

THE NEW ERA

Solving Problems, Creating New Ones.

"Ryan, hi!" Summer said, exactly like one would say if they were hiding something. He had heard this type of talk from Seth all the time.

"You knew." That was all he could say. He couldn't be happy, he wasn't sad anymore. He was over that. Now, he was just indifferent. He didn't care, he was lost in his world.

"What are you talking about Ryan? Knew about what?"

"You knew, and you lied to me."

He was breaking her and they both knew it. But Summer decided to let it play a little more. Just maybe he didn't see Marissa and that really hot yard guy today. Maybe he was talking about something with Cohen…..But her first instincts were right, it was probably about Marissa. God that girl could be so stupid sometimes. She was probably making out with DJ right in front of Ryan's very eyes.

"Ryan, you are confusing me….What is goi….." But Ryan had enough.

"CUT THE CRAP SUMMER!" Ryan screamed at her. She took a step back into the house, and Ryan immediately felt sorry for what he had done.

"Look, I didn't mean it..I didn't mean tha…"

"I know." Summer interrupted. "I know you are upset, and I know I lied to you. Is this about her?"

"Yea. It is."

"Well I think we have a lot to talk about Ryan. Let's go to the living room, follow me."

Ryan walked into her house for the second time in a day, and followed her back in the living room to talk. This was going to be one hell of a talk.

Read and Review. Look at What a Life, The Model Home, and What Could Have Been, all updated recently. There will be more later, for this and what a life.

Ryan inhaled Summer's scent as he walked into the house. It smelled warm and cozy. It was similar to the fragrance Marissa used to wear. Maybe they both wore the same Kind? But it didn't matter now. Nothing mattered now.

Summer sat down on her couch, and Ryan on the one across from him. Summer was about to open her mouth to speak, but got up from her seat and started pacing around the room instead.

"What is wrong Summer? Why don't you sit down?"

"I don't want to."

"I'm not mad at you, or her. I'm just disappointed."

Disappointed. That was the word that Summer's father used to say to her all the time. "I'm disappointed in you." He would never say that he was angry, but always disappointed. Saying that is far greater than being angry. Saying that is like you are expecting more, and didn't get that.

"Ryan, I am so sorry. She is just confused."

"Confused? What is there to be confused about?"

"I think this is a bigger conversation that you need to have with Marissa."

"I don't want to have this with her. I don't even want to talk to her right now. I want to hear what happened from you."

Summer wasn't sure what Ryan was saying, but had a small clue. She didn't want to act on her clue yet though. Summer didn't feel like having this conversation with Ryan here, in her house. IT would feel like she was betraying Marissa even more than she was about to do, if she did it here. So Summer decided a change of venue would be better for the both of them, especially her. It would make her a lot more comfortable.

"How bout we go somewhere else and talk?" Summer asked Ryan, motioning him towards the door.

Luckily for Summer, he followed her outside. They both got into Ryan's range rover, and drove off.

'

"Where to Summer?"

"The Beach."

They drove for the most part in silence. Only talking to each other when they would say bless you when somebody sneezes. But that was it. It was kind of awkward. They both were feeling something towards each other, but weren't sure what it was. But neither of them realized that they both felt the same way about each other. What a shame.

"Right here?" Ryan asked, as they pulled up to the parking lot of Summer's favorite beach.

"Yup."

Summer giddily got out of the car. She loved going to the beach at night. She was one of the only people who could truly say that she likes long walks on the beach. Ryan surprising enough, was one of those people also, just not the ones that like to walk the beaches after getting beat to a pulp by preppy water polo players.

Summer walked ahead of Ryan out to the beach. She looked for a good place to sit. There was unusually high tide for a day like today with such a calm breeze. The water came up to close for them to sit so close to the beach. But Ryan spotted a lifeguard stand.

"How bout there? By the lifeguard stand." Ryan told Summer, pointing towards it. Summer nodded her head, and walked ahead of Ryan again, towards the stand. They walked up the plank to the top. They sat down, leaning their backs against the wall. Their backs faced away from the ocean, but it didn't matter.

When Ryan sat down, his leg brushed against Summer's. He immediately apologized, and she told him not to worry, but he couldn't help but think of how good it really did feel.

"So…"Ryan said

"So…." Summer returned.

"What's going on?"

"Where do I begin."

"From the beginning."

"The beginning, okay. Well you see, Marissa had some problems this year. She started drinking again as you may have guessed. But what I can tell you is that she really missed you. That was the one thing I know. She always would stare at the pictures of you that line her new room whenever I was there talking about Cohen. Anyway, actually today, the first day of school, I found out about D.J."

"D.J.' Ryan said to himself. So that was the person that Marissa had been with all Summer. When he was living a terrible life, with a girl he didn't love, only thinking about coming home to her and The Cohen's, she was off hooking up with some random Mexican gardener.

"Yea D.J."

"Why didn't you tell me about any of this before? Instead, you chose to lie to me. Why?"

"That's a valid question Ryan, but it wasn't my place to tell. Marissa should have. I'm sorry for that. I was just doing what any best friend would, and that is covering for her back. But I can tell you one thing, she didn't tell me about D.J. till today. She has been keeping him a secret to everybody. We are the only two to know I think."

"I don't get her sometimes."

"Neither do I Ryan, neither do I"

Why did Marissa have to be so complicated. I mean sure he loved her, and probably still did. But why did she have to do things like this to screw it up. All she needed to do was be honest with him. But she couldn't even do that. How could Ryan get into a relationship with her, if he cannot even trust her.

"Why do our others if you want to call them, have to be so complicated?" Ryan asked Summer.

She couldn't help but laugh.

"You are right. I feel like we are the only two sane ones left, if you know what I mean."

Ryan was laughing now to.

"I do know what you mean. We should make a couple, and they should go out. We are the two one's with sanity, and Seth and Marissa are the crazy ones. They would do a world of good for each other."

Summer smiled, and so did Ryan. But their smiles faded, as they turned towards each other, looking eye to eye. They felt the flame that had lit them this evening. They felt the connection that they both felt at this moment. They felt the spark. They also felt the tension, tension that would arise if they did what they wanted to do. They weighed the options and consequences, and finally made their actions.

Ryan tilted his head and moved towards Summer. He spread his lips open, and touched Summer's against his. He was kissing Summer Roberts. Seth's ex girlfriend, and Marissa's best friend.

Summer was kissing Ryan Atwood, Marissa's ex boyfriend, and Seth's best friend. It felt so good. She had wanted this since he came back from Chino. She wanted him now, and just him. She didn't care about Seth or Marissa at this moment, even to know she knew she would later. This was all about Ryan. But when Ryan's tongue touched her lips, she opened them, letting their tongues intertwine with each other. They kissed.

But all good things must end, and this time, it was Summer who realized what she was doing, as she pulled away.

"Oh my God, we did not just do that!"

"What, Summer, I thought you wanted it, I am so sorry." Ryan said, as he started to get up.

"No wait! Summer yelled, grabbing his arm. I did like it, I just realized that I have a boyfriend."

"That's right, Zach, now I remember." Zach, the new pain in his side, not D.J.

"But Ryan, I'm not sure now. I know that I like you, but Zach has been here all Summer for me, while I am trying to Decohenize me. It hasn't been easy for me this summer, but Zach has helped, and is a big part of why I am fine today. Just please Ryan, give me time."

"Okay."

"Thank you."

They didn't kiss anymore, and chose to go home. Ryan wanted to give her a goodbye kiss, but resisted the urge. When she was outside the car, he thought to himself.

What did he just get himself into? That was the question of the day. He knew that Seth would be pissed off at him if he found out. Marissa would never speak to him again. Even though he went through troubles with these people, he still wanted both of them in his life. He couldn't deny they were important to him. But he knew if they found out, all hell would break loose.

Ryan pulled up to the house, and got outside, and when he walked into the pool house, Seth was waiting for him.

"So where did you go?"

"Uhhhh….umm……uhh..I left a book at school."

"Oh, ok."

And Seth left. Good thing that Seth left. This was going to be a lot harder than he thought.

**Read and Review**


End file.
